


A Thousand Kisses (Madame Spellman)

by MarleneDFan1901



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, No Lesbians Die, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleneDFan1901/pseuds/MarleneDFan1901
Summary: Mary Wardwell/Madame Satan and Zelda Spellman get the feels. For each other.





	1. Chapter 1

The dark haired woman walked down the stairs like Bette Davis in an old movie. And she was the most beautiful creature Zelda ever laid her eyes on. She looked at the woman confused but also intrigued by her as well. 

“Who are you?” Zelda asked.

“I’m Miss Wardwell, I’m one of Sabrinas teachers. I came to see your sister about a body but she left 10 minutes ago.” She said.

“Do you know where she went?” Zelda asked.

“Downstairs. I really should be going.”

“Yes. You should.” 

Miss Wardwell and Zelda looked at each other for a very brief moment before Zelda closed the door right as Miss Wardwell left. She stormed downstairs after her sister and lectured her about how unprofessional it is to leave a client alone. 

  
  


**After The Exorcism**

After seeing Miss Wardwell for the second time at the house, Zelda really felt some things she never expected. She went to bed a little jumpy, which is very out of character for her. 

“Zelda, are you alright? You seem….not yourself.” Hilda asked.

“Yeah. I’m ok.” Zelda replied as she got into bed. She lied down, facing the wall. She couldn’t get Miss Wardwell out of her mind since their first meeting last week. As soon as Zelda fell asleep, she had a dream. 

 

She went to see the High Priest for dinner and he wanted to see her privately. Miss Wardwell was there as well, dressed in a small black dress that made Zeldas body do things it hasn’t done in years. 

“I thought you wanted to just see me, Father?” Zelda asked. 

“I did. But...Miss...Wardwell invited herself.” Father Blackwood replied with a little annoyance in his voice. 

“I think we could all maybe talk about Sabrina. And her signing the Book of the Beast.” Miss Wardwell suggested. 

“I’d rather not. I’ve had enough with that. Let’s talk about something else. Like why you’re  _ really _ here, Miss Wardwell.” Zelda said looking directly at the brunette across from her. All three sat there in silence, waiting for an answer. But nothing happened. Zelda wanted to keep staring at the other woman, wanting to take in her beauty. 

_ I could get thrown out of the church for these feelings. Being in  _ **_love_ ** _ with another woman? And one that’s been excommunicated? It’s wrong. It’s not satanic. The Dark Lord will want me dead.  _ Zelda thought to herself as she continued her dinner with the High Priest and Miss Wardwell.

“I’m sorry, I never got your first name.” Zelda said.

“Mary. I don’t think I got yours either.” Mary replied.

“Zelda. So...how did you get excommunicated?” 

“Zelda.” Father Blackwood chimed in with a warning.

“No, Father, it’s fine. I’d rather not talk about it anyway. It’s actually very boring.” 

“Oh, well. I’m sorry to hear about your excommunication either way. It must’ve been tough for you.”

“It was. But I’m ok.” 

Both women smiled at each other. That smile that Zelda wanted to feel against her mouth, she wanted to be alone with her. Zelda quickly got up and excused herself to the bathroom. Pacing around the bathroom, she thought about what she’s feeling for Mary. These feelings are so overwhelming, she doesn’t know if she can handle them much longer. 

“Zelda?” Mary called through the door. 

“I’ll be out in a minute.” Zelda called back. 

“Are you sure?” Mary quietly opened the door. 

“What are you doing in here? I want to be alone.”

Mary got closer to Zelda, running her fingers through the redheads hair. Zelda let out a heavy sigh of relief. The women backed up to the wall. Mary went to press her lips against Zeldas. 

“Zelda, are you alright?” Hilda was shaking her sister to wake her up. 

Zelda eyes opened and she saw the er sister looking at her. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized she's awake. 

“Yes. I'm alright, Hilda. Thank you.” Zelda said. She knew she couldn't tell anyone, even her own sister, about her dream and her feelings for Mary. She turned herself to face the wall. She’s never been happier to be woken up. As soon as she closed her eyes, it didn’t take long for her to see Mary again. After a few minutes of trying to get rid of her, Zelda got out of bed.

“You ok, Zelds?” Hilda asked.

“Yeah. I’m just going to make some tea.”

“Mind if I join you?”

“I do. You have work early in the morning. Get your rest, you deserve it. Goodnight, Hilda.” Zelda let out a small smile. She needed to be alone to get her thoughts and feelings together. She couldn’t stop thinking about Marys blue eyes looking into her soul, the way the brunette made her feel so much just from two meetings. Over the next few days, Zelda was jumpy and snapped at everyone that asked about her relationship with Father Blackwood. 

“I don’t….feel  _ that way  _ about him. Not anymore. I thought I did. I was wrong.” Zelda told Hilda 

_ Thank god I was wrong. Now I get to possibly be with Mary. I...think…..I love her.  _ Zelda thought to herself. When she realized what she just thought she rushed out of the house, wanting to get this off her mind as quickly as possible. She just drove anywhere the car would take her. Until a scrying spell took the car to Marys house. Zelda sat in her car for an hour before getting out and going to the door. Upon ringing the bell, the gorgeous brunette answered wearing a black and green low cut dress. 

_ Wow. She’s. so. beautiful _ . Zelda thought to herself. 

“Zelda, how are you?” Mary asked.

“I’m ok, praise Satan. Can we talk?”

“Of course. Please, come in. Would you like some tea?”

“Please.” 

Zelda sat herself down while she waited for her tea. She looked around, starting at the fireplace. The fire giving enough light to the room for Zelda to see the clock in the middle and the small decorations on both sides of it. When she saw Mary come back and place the tea on the coffee table, her nerves instantly started. The women sat down and sat for a moment in silence. Zelda, looking at Mary, took a deep breath. She didn’t even think of what she was going to say or how she was going to tell the other woman she loves her more than life itself. She stood up and walked around in the hopes that her nervousness wouldn’t be obvious to the brunette. She took another deep breath before standing next to the fireplace and staying there. 

“What’s going on?” Mary asked. 


	2. Chapter 2

“I’ve never had feelings like this. Not since I was a teenager. It’s strange that I...feel like this.” Zelda answered. 

“Feel like what?” 

“I’m in love.” Zelda smiled. 

“With who? Not the High Priest.”

“Oh god no. Someone else.” 

“Who is he?”

“Umm…” Zeldas voice trembled nervously. She started visibly shaking. 

“Zelda, it’s me. Isn’t it? You’re in love with me.”

“H-h-how did you know?” 

“I didn’t. It was a guess.” Mary whispered. She walked to Zelda and put her fingers through her beautiful red hair, moving out of the womans face. 

“I didn’t realize how beautiful your eyes are. Or that they’re blue.” Mary smiled at Zelda as she got closer to the womans face. The two were so close, they could feel each others warmth. Zelda suddenly leaned in and pressed her lips to Marys. The internal relief she felt feeling the brunettes lips against hers was...indescribable. She knew this is what she always wanted. Little moans of pleasure were let out between both women. Until the doorbell rang. Mary looked at Zelda for a brief moment and smiled as she went to answer the door. 

“Father,” Mary said as she opened the door. 

“You sound shocked.” Father Blackwood replied.

“I am a little. I just didn’t expect you here this evening. Please come in.” Mary stepped aside.

“Sister Zelda.” 

“Father.”

“Was I interrupting?”

“Not at all. We were just talking. Stuff that wouldn’t interest you.” Zelda answered. 

“You seem nervous. Are you ok?” Father Blackwood asked.

“Yes, Father. I’m fine.” Zelda lied. She could never tell Father Blackwood about her feelings for Mary and what just happened moments ago. She couldn’t risk her own excommunication. All three sat down to talk about what to do about Sabrina joining the Church and getting her away from her mortal life. That’s all Zelda knew. She was too focused on what happened between her and Mary that she couldn’t say much of anything. She wanted more, she wanted to kiss Mary again. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt you, Father. But there’s something I need to talk to Miss Wardwell about privately.”

“What is it?” Father Blackwood asked.

“It’s private. It’ll only take a moment.”

“Of course. Follow me. We can talk in the kitchen.” Mary smiled knowing  _ exactly _ what Zelda wanted to see her about. The women went into the kitchen and Zelda didn’t hesitate to press her lips to Marys. Her tongue slipping onto the top lip of the brunette. 

######  **_10 Minutes Later_ **

Father Blackwood began to wonder what was taking the women so long in the kitchen. He got up and walked until he found the kitchen. As he was about to walk in, he saw Zelda and Mary. He quickly walked back to the living room and sat back down in front of the fireplace. 

Zelda put her hands on Marys chest and on her breasts. The women pulled away and Zelda kissed Marys neck; her hand still on the womans breasts. Both women couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen if anyone found out. 

“We have to get back, Zelda. Father Blackwood is still here.” Mary whispered out of breath.

“He can wait.” Zelda replied also breathless. 

“He can. But he doesn’t like to. We really should go back.” 

Both women stopped, cleaned up and made their way back to the living room, nervous about if Father Blackwood suspected anything. The three continued talking about Sabrina until the High Priest decided to leave. 

 

######  **_A Month Later_ **

Both women had been extra jumpy toward the people in their lives. Mary was even a little jumpy toward Sabrina sometimes. It was strange to everyone but it was only ever questioned once then never talked about again. The more time went on, the more jumpy Zelda and Mary got toward the people closest to them. But, the second time it was questioned, however, was when relief set in once again for Zelda. 

“What’s going on with you Aunt Zee? You’re extra jumpy. You’re never jumpy. You always seem either very calm or very angry. It depends on if I do anything.” Sabrina said. 

“It’s nothing I can’t handle.” Zelda replied as she smoked her cigarette. 

“Aunt Zelda, come on. I know we don’t do a lot of talking and getting vulnerable in this house but, I do think you should tell us what’s going on. Maybe you’ll be less jumpy if you do.” Amrose suggested.

“Fine. If it gets you two to stop asking,” Zelda sighed. “I’ve been seeing someone for the last month and a half. I really like them.”

“So, what’s the problem?” Sabrina asked.

“It can’t ever be public because of who I’m seeing.”

“Who are you seeing?” Hilda asked.

“I’ve been seeing Miss Wardwell over the last month. And if anyone finds out, I could get excommunicated, too.” 

“Why? That’s ridiculous. Just because you’re seeing another woman.”

“No, no, Sabrina. That’s not why. Homosexuality is very much accepted in the Church of Night, actually. The issue is that, as you know, Miss Wardwell was excommunicated from her last coven. And you can’t date someone, of any gender, once they’ve been excommunicated. It’s very much frowned upon in our coven.” 

“That’s so stupid. Do you care about her?” Ambrose asked.

“Very much.” Zelda smiled as she thought of Mary.

“Then why should her excommunication matter? She hasn’t killed anyone or right?” Ambrose asked. 

“Not that I know of, I haven’t been with her long enough to ask.” 

“Why don’t you just tell Father Blackwood? Nevermind, forget I asked.” Sabrina asked quickly realizing why that could never happen. 

“He’s not a very understanding man when it comes to witches in the coven dating excommunicated witches. To him, I’d might as well be dating a mortal.” 

“Are excommunicated witches that bad?” 

“Oh, yes. It’s very hard to find a coven that will take you in once you’ve been excommunicated. Word travels fast from one coven to another. You’re basically labelled impure once you’re thrown out. It’s really horrible. And you can’t date another witch because of it. And you’re practically forced to date a mortal. Which, if you haven’t done it before or haven’t done it in a while, is not good.” Zelda explained. 

“Just do what’s best for you, Aunt Zee. Who cares about the consequences? I would say ‘you’re only young once’ but we’re all immortal so we’re going to be young for a while.” Sabrina said putting her hand on Zeldas. 

“Go to her, Zelda. Go to Father Blackwood together and tell him what’s really going on.” Hilda said proudly to her sister. 


End file.
